A special relationship
by Monkeymonkey123
Summary: The Next Generation's years at hogwarts. May have different POVs every now and again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm only saying this once. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I wish I did but I don't, please give your opinion in the comments below.**

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Ginny, took Lily's hand and nodded towards the barrier. Ron, Hermione, and Hugo soon came afterwards, to join the Potters for a goodbye tea.

Rose, James, Albus, and a boy with a pointed chin, and slicked back blond hair. The boy looked as if to be in between James and Albus' year. Rose cleared her throat. The boy jumped.

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

James began to chuckle at him. "What?" James mimicked, and began to laugh.

Roses shook her head at James, and he stopped laugh almost immediately. Albus was close to laughter but couldn't even laugh under Rose's glare.

"Hullo" Rose said politely. "How do you do?"

The boy with the pointed chin looked surprised at Rose. He looked gleeful, in fact, because he had thought he had made a friend.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm fine and you?" He said so fast he had to repeat it, not once, but twice.

James chuckled a bit more, and then looked at Rose as if to say 'Well, introduce us'.

"Well," Rose started. "My name is Rose Weasley, and these are my cousins James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter." She smiled slyly before continuing. "This is James' second year, Albus and I are in first year. What about you?"

Scorpius seemed to take this in. He then said "I'm in my first year as well."

Just then the door to their compartment swung open. There stood three children, which the 3 family members had only met on occasion; Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and Frank Longbottom.

Lorcan and Lysander had the same hair and eyes as their mother, Luna Lovegood, but had their father's physique and were in their 2nd year with James. Frank had a round face and the bright eyes of Neville but the rest of him seemed to resemble Hannah and was in 3rd year.

Scorpius had no clue who they were but now that he knew some people, he didn't look as afraid. After the formal introductions and lunch, Lysander, Lorcan, and Frank left to change into their robes. Soon after James and Albus left as well, so James could introduce Albus to his friends and change into their robes.

Leaving Scorpius and Rose alone in the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for any readers! I think you guys have just guessed what I'm thinking of but maybe not! I don't own Def Leppard either.**

Scorpius looked around the compartment but kept finding himself staring at Rose's red, shiny, hair. She was looking out the window, humming a song he didn't know.

"What song is that?" Scorpius said without meaning to.

Rose smiled at Scorpius, nodded her head quickly. "Oh. It's a song from the muggle world. It's called 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard. I wouldn't expect you to know it though."

Scorpius looked bewildered. "There's music in the muggle world!?" He said wildly.

"Of course, and look at this strange device my grandfather gave it to me." Rose said as she pulled out a mp3 player.

It looked queer, it was a small rectangular with 5 buttons to push. There were wires attached to the mp3 player with little circles on the end. Rose began to explain how it worked when suddenly he remembered what his father had said to him.

"_Stay away from those Weasleys and Potters, Boy. I don't want you to get to friendly with them." Draco had said in a stern voice._

Scorpius was upset, Rose was very nice to him but he needed an answer about her.

"Rose," Scorpius said cautiously. "What house do you want to be in?"

Rose looked up, and shrugged. "Ravenclaw I suppose. They are the smart ones."

Scorpius relaxed a little, that was the house he wanted as well, but his father would disapprove.

"May I call you Scorp?" Rose asked quickly before she blushed.

"Yea, but… I don't want James or Albus calling me that." Scorpius said, and then added quickly. "It's a family respect thing."

Rose nodded as if she understood. "We should go change we're going to arrive in 30 minutes."

They then stood up promptly and walked to the change room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I can't tell where I'm going with this but stay tuned! Today is the Sorting.**

Rose was terrified, what if she was sorted into Slytherin. Albus was somewhere with James, so Rose was in a boat with Scorp.

"I hope we're in the same house." Scorpius said excitedly.

"M-m-me T-t-to" Rose didn't expect the weather to be like this so she didn't properly.

Scorpius could see Rose was shaking and took off his jacket and offered it to her. She shook her head and allowed Scorpius to stay warm. She ended up cuddling into Hagrid since she knew him so well.

They arrived at the school, and was greeted by the (new) head of Gryffindor, Romilda Vane.

"Greeting First Years. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now if you will follow me."

Rose became very pale, and gripped Scorpius shoulder for support. Scorpius held her up, and gave her a weak smile.

They entered the great hall and soon were amazed by the giant room. The room had four long tables and the ceiling was a dark night, just like what Hogwarts, a History said. James was waving from the Gryffindor table. Rose gave a quick wave then looked forward to front of the hall. At the front of the hall there was nothing but a stool with an old hat on it.

As they lined up along the front of the hall, the headmistress, Hestia Jones, step up to the front of the hall and began a speech.

"Welcome my students to Hogwarts. Where I promise you is safer than Gringrotts, better than Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and far more fun than those pranks you play on us every year." Here she winked over at James and his group of friends. "I would like to have the sorting before the feast, as always."

Professor Jones made a gesture to the hat, and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, How Hogwarts has made history_

_Creating wizards beyond belief, _

_But if you could sit and listen close_

_I'll show you why this school is known coast to coast._

_Godric Gryffindor was a courageous man_

_Brave and Known throughout the land._

_He was mighty as fire, _

_Allowed all in to aspire._

_Now remember he always stuck to his clan._

_Helga Hufflepuff was gentle and kind _

_Like the earth, to her students she was bind_

_She allowed any student pure or dirt _

_And was sure to help or alert_

_Now she was a warm woman you would find._

_Rowena Ravenclaw Sharp and Bright_

_Understood the difference between warmth and light_

_Mighty as air, but never to death_

_She would be sure there was a part of them left_

_Ravenclaw is to never to gain too much height_

_Salazar Slytherin was sly as water _

_He tried to send muggle-born to slaughter_

_He was cunning, and proud _

_Voiced his opinion loud_

_But he was the great master mind_

_But as every house has their faults _

_And everyone has their goals. _

_Think carefully what you will _

_And I will see into your soul._

Rose thought over the words he had sung, but applauded alongside Scorpius and the rest of the school, when Professor Vane stepped up with a list.

"Jeremy Azim"

A small boy walked up to the front and sat down on the stool and just as the hat touched his head, The hat yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN"

The boy stood up and walked over the end table.

Rose kept drifting in and out and until she heard "Scorpius Malfoy"

Scorpius walked up and sat down quickly and Professor Vane placed the hat on his head.

_Scorpius POV_

I thought, and thought and thought of what me a Rose talked about on the train, think how relaxed I became when she said Ravenclaw, when she seemed happy about me wanting to be in the same house. I thought of all my achievements and I thought of Rose once more before I heard the hat.

"RAVENCLAW"

_Roses POV_

Woah, Scorp did it I wonder what he thought about what he showed the hat.

"Albus Potter"

I looked up to see Albus tripping up the stairs falling onto the stool, but before the hat even touched Albus's head the hat yelled out:

"GRYFFINDOR"

I drifted out once more before I heard my name, I walked up to the stool sat down and thought about Ravenclaw. When I heard a voice in my head:

'_You're sly, you're brave, you're loyal and you're brilliant. It is truly your choice.'_

I thought it over three times, and thought to myself, he should be able to see into my soul, he should know my true desire even if I don't at the moment.

The hat yelled out quite suddenly:

"RAVENCLAW"

I practically ran over and sat next to Scorp, he smiled at me, I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw a frown on James' face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N How is it so far? I think it's okay… and since you are obviously Harry Potter fans, my POTTERMORE Name is FireboltDream21645**

Scorpius and Rose ran upstairs to their new common room. Their prefect looked funny, with his bright pink curly hair and orange skin, so they couldn't stop giggling. They were told to be in bed by 1 am but it was only 9 pm so Scorp and Rose found a corner secluded from others when Rose tapped a brick with her wand jokingly.

They entered the secret corner and sat on the rug in front of a fire.

Rose looked at Scorpius. "Do you think anyone else knows about this place?" She said softly.

Scorpius shook his head no.

"Well we should write to our parents, tell them what house we've been sorted to." Rose said promptly. "Besides, I doubt Albus or James will tell them."

Scorp and Rose took out a quill and parchment and began to write.

After about an hour the letters were done.

Rose's letter:

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,_

_ I've been sorted into Ravenclaw! I'm so happy. I knew I was smart enough. I think the hat talked to me, honestly I do! I've had so much fun already! _

_I have a new friend, his name is Scorpius Malfoy. We met on the train and now we've been sorted into the same houses! I'm so excited! _

_Mother may you please send me my camera, I would like Hugo to see Hogwarts so he won't be nearly as lost as I am!_

_Lots of Love to Everyone,_

_Rose Weasley_

_p.s Also please tell grandma and grandpa I love them dearly. _

Scorpius' letter:

_Dear Father,_

_I have been sorted into Ravenclaw._

_Yours Truly,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_p.s please tell Mother I say hi._

Rose read over Scorpius's letter. "That's all?" She inquired.

"Well, yes. I don't want to bother him. He is the head of Misuse of Magic. He is fairly busy." Scorp responded trying not to sound like he was afraid of his father.

"How about a game of chess then?" Rose suggested.

They agreed and after a couple hours they bid each other a good night.

In the morning they arrived downstairs for breakfast and talked about their bunk mates.

About half way through the meal, Pigwidgeon and an Eagle Owl came swooping down dropping off two scarlet red letters. Both Rose and Scorp grabbed the letters and their bags and ran into the nearest classroom and Rose opened her letter first. In Ron's voice she heard him yell.

**HOW DARE YOU! A MALFOY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU WHAT TROUBLE MALFOYS CAUSED US! TONS. **

In the background, Rose swore she hear her mum say "Honestly, Ron. It's not that big a deal to send her a howler."

**I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS ROSE. I REALLY DID**

The Scarlet red letter ripped it's self-up, and Rose covered her face from Scorpius. Scorpius pull her hands away and saw she was crying. He smiled weakly at her and showed her his letter which was know steaming. With a grin, Scorpius opened the letter.

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SCORPIUS WHO I TRAINED TO BE ONE OF THE BEST SLYTHERINS EVER TELLS ME, HIS FATHER, HE DIDN'T QUALIFY? I ALSO GOT A LETTER THIS MORNING FROM GOYLE'S DAUGHTER! A WEASLEY? HONESTLY, I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU TO PICK BETTER FRIENDS THAN A DIRTY BLOOD TRAITOR! **

Scorpius' letter burst into flames. Scorpius was smiling broadly. He grabbed a few tissues from a desk and handed them to Rose.

He looked at her and said. "Come with me"

He led her upstairs to the 7th floor where his father told him if he needed something, to go to the 7th floor hall and walk by the door a couple of times thinking about what they needed. Once he got on the 7th floor he began to think, _give me a room to cheer up Rose_. He thought it over and over again until he saw a door he entered it and Rose gave a gasp of surprise.

It led to garden. A huge garden. Scorpius then thought '_don't let anyone else in here as long we're in here'. _The door behind them vanished and they were in the huge garden alone. Rose found a path that led to a small clearing where there was a picnic for the part of breakfast they missed.

Rose smiled slyly. "How would you know about this place?"

Scorpius shrugged and responded. "A wild guess."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So how's everyone been doing? I've just started the "story" but it's going to be really long like we're at chapter 4 now (onto 5) and only a month has past. But it's going to speed up.**

Rose and Scorp sat in potions class waiting for their teacher, when Professor Vanes walked in briskly. "Good Morning class!" She said brightly. When no one responded, she yelled it once more. "GOOD MORNING CLASS"

"Good morning Professor Vane!" The class responded finally.

"Today we will be having a competition to see how well your potion skills are!" Professor Vane announced. "I learned this technique from my favourite potions master, Professor Slughorn."

The next couple of weeks were a living hell to Rose and Scorp, although Rose saw her cousins, her Dad wouldn't allow her mum to reply and she was only allowed to write to Hugo. While Scorp was getting the bitter end of the stick because his Dad told him he wasn't coming home for Christmas or any holidays for that matter, they would send him his presents only because they already bought them for him.

Even though both their families were against them being friends, they stuck together.

After a miserable Christmas, Rose decided to write to one of her Uncles.

_Dear Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, _

_ I'm not sure if Ron has told you. But I have befriended a Malfoy. I don't understand why I'm not allowed to be friends with him, but we are very close. I miss writing to my mum, and my Dad. I don't think he understands why I'm so upset. _

_Also could you try and convince my mum to write to me I miss her writing to me once a week._

_Yours Truly, _

_Rose Weasley_

Scorpius read the letter over, and agreed they would be the best choice for their problem.

_A month later_

_Dear Rose and Scorpius Malfoy,_

_ I apologize for your fathers' behaviours kids. I'm glad you wrote to us, we sent Fleur's home made cauldron cakes and a couple of packs of butterbeer to cheer you guys up! _

_ I've talked to Hermione, Rose; she said Ron's been watching the owls so she can't send you letters from her. And she said to start reading Hugo's letters after every colour. _

_I've calmed down Ron a little bit, which you know that he now knows he was wrong but will try to keep that concealed for a least another couple weeks. Fleur also insisted that I send these heart shape cookies for Valentines Day. _

_Well Ciao, _

_Bill Weasley __and __Fleur Weasley_

Rose looked up happily. "You hear that! Bill talked my Dad! I'm going to go tell…" She looked slightly upset.

Scorpius noticed immediately. "What?"

"Well, I don't have anyone to tell but you. No brothers who are here, no sisters. Just cousins. And they're pissed off that I didn't land in Gryffindor." Rose had tears in her eyes.

Scorp pulled her into a hug. "Since it's too late to be wandering the hall want to go into our corner?"

Rose seemed to remember something suddenly. "I'll be right back!"

Rose ran up to her dormitories, and grabbed a moleskin bag that her father had given her. It could hold anything but only the owner can get the objects out. She had a map her uncle gave her so Albus wouldn't abuse it, a snitch that her Dad had gotten her, and a charm Scorp had gotten her.

She ran downstairs.

She whispered to Scorp. "To the corner"

They entered the secret corner. They appreciated the room for the first time in a long time, it was a small room, about the size of a small bathroom or closet, it was a closed in space as well and would only open for few people, there was a blue and brown rug next to the fire place with plush pillows to sit or sleep on, there was also Rowena Ravenclaw and her daughter's portrait on the wall above the fireplace.

Scorp looked at Rose who looked overly excited. "What's happening Rosie?"

She took a deep breath and blurted it out quickly. "So my Uncle Harry, he gave me this map so his boys wouldn't use it irresponsibly so now I have it and it tells us where people are in the school all the time! It's really cool I used to use it to watch James explore with his friends but anyway. Want to go for a walk?"

"Ok" Scorpius said carefully. "How does it work?"

Rose smiled proudly and said simply. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

As the ink spread across the page Scorp started to grin to.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy it's turning out this way? Probably not but please continue to read! Did you know James tried to steal the Murader's map? Well he did.**

_**Albus' POV**_

Albus sat in the Gryffindor common room across the room from James and his friends. James was the coolest Gryffindor out of all the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. James excused himself to go to the bathroom, Albus smirked. James was simply embarrassed that he was writing to Mum.

"Hi Albus." Came a soft voice from behind him.

Albus turned around. There stood a girl with short, jet black hair. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce him without fail. She was tan except for a birthmark that resembled a heart but it was slightly disfigured.

"Hi." Albus stuttered, before regaining his cool. "Who are you?"

She looked slightly hurt. "I'm in all of your classes." She sighed. "But I'm Serena Dumbledore"

The name caught Albus' attention. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I'm the great niece of Albus Dumbledore." She smiled shyly. "I just love the name Albus."

Albus went bright red. Serena giggled. James' friends all looked over and stared, mouth gaping open.

"That's attractive." Serena said icily to them.

They all immediately closed their mouths and posed their 'not trying' pose.

James came back then. He noticed Serena and seemed like he had won a major prize.

"Hey Serena." He said coolly. "You know the dance is coming up. I was going to give you the privilege to go with me."

She laughed a cold laugh. She glared at him for a minute before blinking quickly. James didn't seemed to notice the hatred.

"Wait… Seriously? Umm..." Serena looked over her shoulder at Albus. She turned back to James with a smile on her face. "Sure James. Why not?"

Albus became crestfallen. He was sure she was about to ask him. Albus looked across the room at Serena, who now was laughing heartily at whatever witty joke James had just said.

_Normal POV_

Rose looked out the common room door. No one, she signalled to Scorpius to follow her. He looked reluctant. They made it to the room of requirement without a problem. Rose was looking over at Scorpius, she couldn't help in. He had pale blue eyes, a pointed chin, but otherwise very cute.

She thought to herself. '_I wish there was a way to see what I truly wanted' _

Suddenly a mirror appeared out of nowhere. It looked strange almost like silver. Scorpius helped Rose up and holding hands, they walked around to the other side so they could see in the mirror. They looked in the mirror and gasped.

"It's…" Rose started.

"Us." Finished Scorpius.

To Rose, she saw her and Scorpius cuddling on the couch at her house, a little older, with her parents looking gleeful she was so happy.

To Scorpius, he saw him and Rose at least 25 years old each, hugging, Rose in a flowing white gown, him in dress robes. His parents' and Rose's parents congratulating them.

Rose smiled to herself; this must be that mirror my Dad told me about.

"The Mirror of Erised" Rose said aloud.

"The what?" Scorp questioned.

"The Mirror of Erised. It's a mirror that shows your true happiness, if the happiness man would look in the mirror; he would see himself standing how he is." She said with a small smart-ass tone.

Scorpius looked at her. "What does it show you?"

"Us." Rose stated, as she turned to him.

Scorpius smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it what you've expected? I don't even know because no one is reviewing ****. **

"Tell me again." Scorpius begged Rose.

They were in their secret corner, the fireplace was crackling. Rose was reading Hogwarts: A history sitting crossed legged on a pillow, while Scorpius was laying with his head in her lap.

"Tell you what?" She murmured.

"How your parents met and why they fell in love." Scorpius told her as if she should know already.

"Well," She started. "When my mum was 11, she boarded the Hogwarts Express and ended up sitting with Professor Longbottom. He had lost his toad, and she was willing to help; she went to every train compartment asking if anyone had seen a toad. She arrived at the compartment of my Dad and my Uncle Harry. Right at that moment, Ron was about to do magic. So she made him do it. It didn't work but she ended up being their friend."

"And after years of being friends, in their last year, they just started dating." Finished Scorpius. "You never add anything new!"

"Well, there isn't anything to add!" Argued Rose. "Besides it's all in the revised version of Hogwarts: A history."

Scorpius laid his head back into her lap, and sighed audibly.

"What?" Snapped Rose.

"Can we go on an adventure?" Asked Scorpius. "Please?"

"No! Maybe tomorrow, after class." Rose responded as her Mother would. "Now, I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea."

Rose got up and left the secret room, making Scorpius wonder what just happen.

_Albus' POV_

"Hey Serena!" Albus greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Albus." Serena replied. "What's going on?"

Albus was prepared; he had been practicing what he wanted to say for days.

"Well, I wanted let you know… I really want to go to the upcoming dance with you." Albus said as proudly as he could.

"Awe, how sweet." Serena stated. "But I'm going with your older brother; James. Remember?"

Albus began to feel upset. He thought she only said yes to James because he didn't ask her immediately.

"Yea, I remember. But you- I thought-" Albus looked for the right words to say. He suddenly blurted out. "I thought you only said yes to him because I hadn't asked you yet!"

Serena changed her mood quite quickly. She looked surprised; then upset; then amused; then mad. All within a matter of a minute.

"WHAT!" She yelled, causing people in the room to look over. "Don't you think I could get a date if I wanted to?"

"Well I jus-"

"No, you know what? Believe it or not I can get a date, even if you don't think so. Goodbye!" Serena then stood up and marched up the stairs up to the girls' dormitory.

Albus tried chasing after her but ended up on his but after being fling from the stairs.

The whole common room burst into laughter. Teddy walked over to him and clapped him on the back. He looked at Albus, with tears of laughter in his eyes. He signalled to go upstairs to talk.

Albus hardly got up the stairs after Teddy, before Teddy started to talk.

"Same thing happen to me, mate, in 2nd year. With a 3rd year named Latisha Crow. Boy was she strange. I was going to ask her out that evening, we were close, like friends, you know? Anyways, I walked up to her that evening after a lad just walked away, never knew his name though, didn't mind me that's for sure, but I asked her out and she said he had just asked her. I was upset… I'll tell you that. And in my "sorrow", let's call it; I said the dumbest thing, now I can't even remember what it was. She yelled at me for a good half hour before she ran upstairs. You're lucky to have only got yelled at for a few minutes. But I was teased for months afterwards. Understand why I'm telling you this?"

Albus pondered this information. "No, I haven't a clue."

"Well, sometimes we've got a mouth on us, anyone you consider family we've all been raised, at least somewhat raised, by Harry or Ron. AND BOY do they have a mouth on them, when they get angry, or upset, they can't keep their trap shut."

Albus stated after a couple minutes. "So you're warning me?"

"Exactly."

And with that word Teddy turned around and headed downstairs for the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I forgot to write this but Just so everyone's clear. I write in bold for A/N, Italics for POV's or thoughts. Everyone good? Great.**

_Dear Rose,_

_I apologize for the way I've been acting. I suppose I went a little over board didn't I? Your mother has sent me to live with Uncle George for a week, to punish me I suppose… Anyway, I heard you're top of your class already. I hope you enjoy the dance that's coming take lots of pictures for me, your mother, and Hugo._

_All the best,_

_Dad_

_P.S I'm sorry darling…_

"WOW!" Rose whispered as she reread her letter for the umpteenth time sitting in bed around midnight.

"Would you please SHUT UP?" Came a voice to her right.

"No." Rose responded hastily.

_Scorpius POV's _

The next morning at breakfast, an eagle-owl came swooping down into the breakfast table. Scorpius seemed to brighten up almost instantly.

_He must be writing to me… Bill said he would try right? Or was that just for Rose?_

He looked at the letter with his hopes high; but turned to confusion, it was from the Minister of Magic.

_To: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_It has come to my attention that you have a very important magical object. I will not say what this magical object is because:_

_You already know_

_This may get into the wrong hands _

_I fully wish to speak to you in the headmaster's office, on Tuesday, at 6:00pm sharp. Shall you be late I will hold you responsible of any danger that happens among you. _

_From, _

_The Minister of Magic; Seamus Finnegan_

Scorpius was confused; he hadn't seen Rose all morning. Where was she?

"Hi." Said a voice behind him, he didn't recognize it.

He turned around; there was a girl, his age, with short black hair and a tan complexion. She had what looked like a heart in a pale complexion on her right cheek.

"I'm Serena." She said proudly. "How do you do?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And, err, good, I guess." He said as he shoved the letter into his pocket. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant, thanks for asking." Serena looked at him quickly then sat down next to him.

_Why is she talking to me? I could have sworn I saw her snogging with James Potter just yesterday. Maybe she isn't interested in me like that; maybe I looked like a loner so she came to talk to me to make me feel better. Yea, that's it. Nothing more._

She moved slightly closer to him. "Tell me about yourself." She said in almost a whisper so he had to struggle to hear her.

"Um, my full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. My best friend is Rose Weasley, and I'm in Ravenclaw house." Scorpius looked around for Rose.

"Rose? Cousin to Albus and James?" She inquired. "I know them. But they've mention a Rose."

_She is really strange, Serena is. And why is she sitting so close to me? Oh my you-know-who! _

Serena had moved over so she was almost touching him. She said in her almost whisper. "So is it true?"

That startled him. "Is what true?"

She gave a warm chuckle. "That you have the elder wand."

"The what?" Scorpius inquired.

"The elder wand. The deathstick. Whatever you want to call it." She raised her eyebrows and pierced him with her light blue eyes making him want to tell Serena everything he knew, including the note.

Right then Rose came in, swooped down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't notice Serena put a non-stop talk charm on her.

"Good morning, Scorp. How do you do? My Dad has forgiven me. Although it is his fault. My mum even took the time to write me a letter inviting you to my house sometime this summer, you'll have to share a room with Hugo but I'm sure you'll like him- Wait." Rose paused and studied his face. "What's wrong? Is someone bothering you? I'll duel with them, wait no I'll physically hit them. My throat is beginning to hurt but I can't stop saying everything I think. Oh my you-know-who! I must be on my way. I need to go see Mme. Pomfrey. My Dad has said she was there when he was a kid to. She must be old. I need help. I need a professor. Bye!"

Scorpius looked over at Serena, who was grinning at the fact Rose couldn't stop talking. Scorpius stood up to follow Rose out. Serena reached out and grabbed him.

"Wait, weren't we talking?" She pleaded to him.

"No."

Scorpius then turned around, ran up to Rose took her hand and lead her to Mme. Pomfrey.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N how's everyone doing? Hopefully well, no one sad right?**

Rose would have to stay in the hospital wing for a week until her voice ran out. Scorpius made a truce with James and Albus for that long, barely. On the day Rose was supposed to get out, James and Scorpius were talking outside the Hospital wing until it was time for visitors.

"So, how did she get this charm casted on her again?" Asked James. "I didn't quite catch it."

Scorpius sighed; James and Albus just didn't want to admit that Serena could have done it, at least not on purpose.

"Serena cast a non-stop talking charm on Rose, as she walked up to me. Serena's no good. Trust me. She isn't worth your guys' time. Seriously."

James and Albus began to yell at Scorpius. There was no way Serena could have done that in their mind.

"Well, I was hoping for something a little more, Oh, I don't know, DRAMATIC." Rose stated from behind them, waving sarcastic jazz hands. "But I guess the fights are all right to…"

James and Albus ran to her side, hugging her. After they were done hugging her, she walked right into the arms of Scorpius. James and Albus glared at him.

"That's OUR cousin. Not YOUR girly friend." James muttered loud enough so Scorpius could hear. "Besides, it's not like she's spending the summer with YOU."

"Guys, Scorpius Malfoy is my best friend." Rose pleaded. "Please don't start this."

"Rose out of the way." Albus ordered.

"No! I forbid you to duel!" Rose protested.

James shoved her out of the way and into a wall. Scorpius threatened them and they (Albus, James and Scorpius) all yelled out a hex.

"STOP!" Yelled Rose from the side.

Rose felt dizzy, she rubbed her head, and there was blood, a lot of blood. She looked up her vision was darkening; she saw Scorpius hanging upside down by his toenail with bat-boogies coming out of his nose. James was about to cast another spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose yelled.

James wand shot out of his hand, Albus raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose yelled once more.

Albus and James were left wandless, Scorpius fell and hit his head off the ground. He was knocked unconscious almost immediately.

Rose stood up shakily and pounced at James and Albus. James dodged her tackle but Albus was under her. She started to punch Albus, Albus punched and struggled back, and then James pushed her off him, helped his brother, who now had a fat lip, a forming black eye, and a bloody nose, up. James walked over into the hospital wing and yelled for Mme. Pomfrey.

"What non-sense! What an outrage! Why would you even fight?" Mme. Pomfrey had three new students to deal with.

"Well, I was talking to them, and out of nowhere. Scorpius had his wand out pointed at me. I stepped in front of Rose to protect her, since she is a girl and all, Albus helped of course. And we had to defend ourselves against Scorpius." James lied clearly and flawlessly without fail.

Since Mme. Pomfrey had given a sleeping draught to Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, they couldn't say anything against it. But after years of dealing with students, she sent James to the Headmaster's office to let James tell his story.

_James POV_

James made his way up to the headmaster's office. _What an odd password, Aberforth._

The headmistress smiled as she waved James in. "What would you like to drink?"

"A fire whiskey if you've got it." James clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face.

The Headmistress frowned at this, which immediately wiped the smirk off his face. James paled and looked down at his feet.

"A glass of butterbeer, Madame." He said quickly.

"Very well then." She said seriously. She handed him his glass. "Now tell me about what happen."

James gulped down his whole butterbeer before his answer, Professor Jones began to smile.

_Oh no. I know that smile. It's the smile mum uses after giving me a little bit of __Veritaserum. What ever am I going to do now?_

"I got mad and then I threatened Scorpius and Albus stood behind me. Rose got in the way, I pushed her. Then when Scorpius got hurt she attacked us. I'm sorry had I not said anything it wouldn't have happened." He blurted out.

Professor Jones smirked and pulled out a quill and parchment. "Now you may write to your parents explaining what happened. And if you don't , I will."


	10. Chapter 10

James wasn't there the next day, or the next. Albus had detention with Scorpius for 3 weeks. Rose got out of it all; due to the fact she was trying to help. Ravenclaw lost 75 points, whereas Gryffindor lost 350.

The Valentine's dance was fast approaching and Rose was left dateless, as was Serena due to the fact detention was on the night of the dance and James was expelled. As odd as it seemed Serena and Rose became close friends over the matter, jokingly picking boys out and critiquing them at lunch hour.

"Hey Rose and Serena." Lysander and Lorcan were standing in front of them.

"Hullo boys." Rose said confidently. "What do you need?"

"We thought, maybe you would like to come to the dance with us." Lysander said staring directly into Rose's eyes.

"Well, umm, sure!" Rose answered for Serena and herself.

"I want to go with Lorcan!" Serena called.

Lorcan offered his arm to Serena who took it gladly. Lysander and Rose stood awkwardly at the Ravenclaw table.

"So, umm, see you Friday." Lysander said quickly before running back to his friends.

"Hi Rose." Scorpius, who had walked up as Lysander walked away, said glumly.

"Oh Scorp. What's wrong?" Rose stated inquired.

"The dance, we were going to go together, weren't we?" Scorpius sighed. "Instead you're going with Lysander."

"I'm allowed to aren't I?" Rose asked defensively.

"Yea, yea, yea." Scorpius answered quickly. "I just wanted to go with you that's all."

Rose stood up. She gave a longing glance at Scorpius.

"I have to go do my homework." She said hopefully. _As if he would come._

"Don't let me stop you." Scorpius said bitterly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that was so short, but it's the day of the dance! YAY! Please review ASAP!**

"Wow, you look AMAZING!" Rose was raving to Serena that evening.

"So do you!" Serena stated as though no words could explain how pretty they both looked.

Serena was wearing a black, lacy, short black dress, with a bow the same pale blue as her eyes around her waist. Rose was wearing a golden dress that lapped around her ankles exposing half the skin up her bare legs.

"I feel older right now!" Rose was gushing as it was her first dance.

The boys had arrived; Lysander and Lorcan seemed amazed at how great the girls look. The boys were both wearing matching bright yellow dress robes.

Lorcan and Serena ran on to the dance floor immediately, leaving Rose and Lysander by themselves.

"So…" Rose started awkwardly.

"Want to dance?" Lysander said quickly.

A fast song was playing but Rose took his hand and Lysander pulled her close to him so his lips were brushing her forehead.

"How strange." Lysander murmured peacefully. "The girl I've liked since day one, is dancing with me. On Valentine's Day. This is the best day of my life."

Rose stumbled back and looked at him dazed. "I'm really thirsty."

Lysander let go of her hand and left to go get punch.

_Oh my YOU-KNOW-WHO! That was romantic… OR was it clingy. Serena told me to watch out for clingy guys. But I don't see anything wrong with him trying to get me to like him._

Lysander came back then looking smug. "Here"

Rose chugged back every drop of punch to avoid conversation. It looked fruity but it tasted of chocolate. Lysander looked at her expectantly.

_Oh, NO! Lysander spike-… Lysander is definitely for me, how did I even think that he was clingy?_

Lysander held out his hand once more, still with a smug grin on his face. Rose grabbed his hand and held him close, closer than any other first year held their date. Lysander put his lips on her head.

Rose pulled out of the dance. "Lysander?"

Lysander looked at her through his self-satisfied eyes. "Yes, beautiful?"

Rose shut her eyes. "Give me courage."

"F-for what?"

Rose grabbed Lysander and kissed him, he kissed back.

Serena came over a moment later. "Rose?"

Rose waved her away and pulled Lysander closer.

"ROSE!"

That voice snapped her out of the love potion; she shoved Lysander off of her.

"Scorpius? Where is he, Rena?" Rose snapped.

"Over by the punch." Serena answered worriedly.

Rose bolted it across the dance and ran into Scorpius arms. Tears streaming down her face.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Scorpius seemed generally worried.

"H-he s-s-spik-ked m-m-my dr-drink!" Rose was sobbing hysterically.

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and brought her to Professor Bins office, he became Ravenclaw Head after Professor Flitwick.

"Yes?" He said in his monotone voice.

"Sir, Rose's drink at the dance was spiked, with a love potion." Scorpius said as his father would.

Bins stood up. "Name of the kid."

"Lysander Scamander, Gryffindor House, 2nd year." Rose said confidently.

"Yes Madame." Bins floated out the door and to the dance.


End file.
